The present invention relates to a dispensing package for containing and dispensing articles, and to a closure unit for use with such a dispensing package.
More particularly, the present invention relates to such a package and closure unit for use with towels or tissues, for example towels or tissues which are joined by interlocking, or which are in the form of a continuous web with individual towels being separably connected by perforations.
The present invention specifically represents an improvement of the present Applicant's pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,507. Such patent discloses a dispensing closure for closing an end of a canister containing dispensable articles, such closure including a top adapted to fit over an open end of a canister, such top having depending therefrom an integral peripheral axial flange adapted to fit and position the top on the canister, the top having therein a dispensing opening and a slit connected with such dispensing opening. A lid is selectively movable between a first position covering at least a portion of the top and a second position removed from the top. The lid includes a first portion adapted to cover the dispensing opening when the lid is in the first position thereof. The lid includes a second portion adapted to cover the slit when the lid is in the first position thereof. The second portion of the lid is integrally but flexibly connected to the first portion of the lid, such that when the lid is in the first position thereof the second portion of the lid is selectively pivotable with respect to the first portion of the lid away from the top, thereby to uncover the slit. The inventions disclosed in such patent make it possible to substantially completely isolate the interior of the container or canister from the surrounding atmosphere prior to purchase and use by a consumer. Such inventions make it possible to thread a first towel through the dispensing opening and thereafter to rethread a towel through the dispensing opening if such threading is interrupted, without the necessity of removing the dispensing closure from a canister or container containing the towels. It is possible to maintain the interior of the container or canister substantially isolated from the surrounding atmosphere, even when the towels are being dispensed.